


I'm just saying, dancing's not a sport.

by handyhunter



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Casey are watching an episode of "Dancing with the Stars," in which the actor who plays Gordon is a contestant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just saying, dancing's not a sport.

"I'm just saying, dancing's not a sport."

Dan dots his "i"s and crosses his "t"s before he glances up. Casey is watching the TV rather intently instead of writing. "I didn't say anything," he says mildly.

"It's twirling with sequins and feathers. I could do that." Casey leans closer to the TV, blocking most of Dan's view of strappy shoes and glittering costumes that are more skin than fabric.

"Really."

"If Gordon can do it, how hard can it be?" Casey mutes the TV when the umpteenth commercial break comes on.

"He was voted off last week," Dan recalls because he knows things like that, "and your hips have _never_ been able to swing like that."

Casey stands up. It's going to be a thing, Dan can tell.

"I will have you know," says Casey, arms crossed, "that my hips are very swingable."

"All right," Dan leans back in his chair, "let's see it." He needs a break anyway, so he watches Casey shake out his arms, plant his feet shoulder width apart and spasmodically contort his midsection. Dan tilts his head. "I don't think that's it."

"What do you mean?" Casey does another funny little twist. "This is totally it."

"No, Casey. What you're doing bears zero resemblance to what they," he points to the still silent TV for emphasis, "are doing."

"It's because there's no music." Casey turns up the volume, but his hips continue to move the beat of their own drummer.

With an inward sigh, Dan throws down his pencil and steps out from behind the safety of his desk. "Look," he says, "it's a _rolling_ motion, like you have actual joints and balance and perhaps even a sense of rhythm."

"Run down in five!" Natalie calls out as she hurries by their office. A second later, she's back. "What are you two doing?" She gawks and Dan knows the next word out of her mouth is going to be: "DANA!"

"You know," says Casey to Dan, "this might be less awkward if we had pants on."


End file.
